


Markus 16th

by rosina_zombie



Series: Physical Barriers: Oneshots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosina_zombie/pseuds/rosina_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Markus is now a teenager he has reached the age of 16 years old - this is a one shot from my series of Physical Barrier Oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markus 16th

"" Speech  
'' Thoughts  
PB – Scene Change  
Italics – flashbacks  
Bold – Dreams  
I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

Teen Wolf: Physical Barriers - One shots  
Markus 16th Birthday

“Wakey, wakey” Allison opened the door.

“Mum” Markus covered himself up.

“I told you if you slept naked I would still walk in” she put clothes on his bed.

“Hmmm” Markus moaned and rolled onto his stomach “time to get up your meeting your dad” Markus groaned.

“Get up” Allison left and shut the door behind her

Markus sat up in bed and rubbed at his face he uncovered and got out he stretched and walked to shut the door.

“Hurry up Markus” came Allison’s voice “okay” Markus gave a shake of the head he walked and opened up the draw.

The mobile on the side went off he picked it up and answered “hello………dad hey” he smiled “thanks dad…..is it okay if I come round tonight?” he asked he put some underwear on.

“Okay bye” he hung up and picked up some jeans he looked in the mirror “happy 16th to me” 

Allison placed the eggs on the plate “Madison your breakfast” Allison called there was the sound of someone coming down the stairs and Madison walked in.

“Can I have pancakes?” Markus walked into the kitchen and sat down “can’t you just have bacon” she asked him “I already made it” she put the plate down.

Markus picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite “thanks mum” he smiled around another mouthful this time scrambled egg.

“So what other pans have you got for today” Alison asked “I have no idea what I’m going to do truthfully”.

“Okay mom where’s my gifts?” he asked.

“Who says I got you any birthday presents” Allison raised an eyebrow “yes you have” she said to him “yes” he nodded.

Allison stood up and left the room Markus ate some more of his breakfast. Allison walked in and walked she sat down in her seat again “here you go” she slid a card over to him and picked it up he opened it and took it out.

“Nick’s tickets sweet” he leaned and kissed her on the cheek.

“I got you something” Madison said.

“You didn’t have to Maddy” he said to her.

“Mammy said am 12 and I have to start right” he said to him 

“Okay I guess so” he opened it “thank you”.

“I’m going to see dad first” Markus stood up.

“Have fun” Allison smiled.

“I will”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Markus walked up and opened the door “hello anyone home” he called as he walked in.

“Kitchen” Stiles voice said.

“Markus” Temperance ran down the stairs.

“Hey” Markus picked her up and kissed her on the cheek “happy birthday” she said.

“Thank you” he walked into the kitchen Stiles was at the open fridge door “can I get you a drink?” Stiles took out a carton from the fridge.

“No I’m fine thanks” he sat down with Temperance on his lap.

“Did you get anything good for your birthday?” Stiles asked.

“Nicks tickets” he said.

“Cool your dad is sorting out your present I have no say in it” he walked and sat down

“So what did you plan to do with your day” Stiles asked him 

Markus shrugged one shoulder “absolutely no idea…….what did you do?” he asked.

“What did I do for my 16th?” Stiles tapped the table top with his fingers “watched movies and played games with Isaac, Erica and Boyd”.

“Erica’s was Oliver’s mum right” Markus asked.

Stiles nodded.

“I might ask Oliver round” he shrugged.

 

Temperance sucked her thumb “Elliot pooded on dad’s bed” Temperance looked up at Markus.

“Oh he did huh” he smiled she nodded. 

“Pop, pop shouteded” she said “and daddy got it on his hand” she scrunched up her face.

Markus sniggered “is Elliot asleep?” Markus asked.

“Yeah just got him settled” 

Markus gave a nod “I won’t stay long”

“That is absolutely fine” Stiles smiled “I have something you can use” Stiles got up from his seat and walked to a cupboard and opened it “Here catch” Stiles threw something.

Markus caught it “what’s this?” he asked and raised an eyebrow.

“You can borrow the jeep” Stiles smiled.

“What really” Markus asked Sties nodded “sweet”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Oliver had some work books in front of him he was sat at the kitchen table the door-bell rung “I’ll get it” Isaac called there was footsteps coming down the stairs.

Oliver looked down at the books 

Markus walked in Oliver looked up “hey” he smiled and Markus walked and sat down “happy birthday” Oliver stated 

“Thanks…….guess how I got here”.

“How” Oliver wrote something down.

“The jeep” he answered.

Oliver’s eyes widened “he gave you the jeep” Oliver asked 

“No I’m just using it I’ll tell you I was fairly disappointed” Markus pouted.

“At least you can drive” Oliver gave a shrug.

“Heeeey Uncle Isaac” Isaac walked in “can I steal Ollie” he asked.

“Depends what for” Isaac raised an eyebrow. 

“Well it is my birthday” Markus stated.

“Sure”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Markus stuffed marshmallows into Oliver’s mouth as the TV was on playing a film “mooore” Markus asked.

“ve ne nuff” Oliver chewed.

“Sorry couldn’t quite catch that” Markus laughed.

“Hm” Oliver gulped down the bottle of soda “why didn’t you invite anyone else?” Oliver asked.

Markus shrugged his shoulders “never really thought about in all honesty” Markus ate some corn chips.

“Don’t fill yourself up” Oliver said “why not” he asked “no reason” Oliver watched the film

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Happy birthday” Derek hugged Markus “thanks dad” Markus smiled “now do I get my presents” he asked.

“Pft who said I was even going to buy you anything” Derek told him.

“I’m your first born” Markus answered

“Fair enough here” Derek gave him a card and he took it from him and opened it and had a look “you can keep it” he looked over the card at Derek.

Stiles walked in “keep what” he asked.

“The jeep” he answered “it needs some work but were pay for that” Stiles stated.

“Seriously” Markus asked.

Derek nodded

“Can I have the Camaro to?” Markus asked.

“Not on your life” came Derek’s quick answer.

Markus sighed “It was worth a shot right” he countered.

“I will give you that one” Derek said.

“Ta” he smiled.

“We are also going out for dinner” Stiles stated “seriously” he asked “yes so go home change and meet us at the diner” Stiles said.

“The diner” he moaned.

“Yes the diners come on chop chop”

Markus stood up “meet you there in an hour” he put his jacket on.

“Half hour” said Derek “sure”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles and Derek were in the Camaro Temperance and a little baby was in the back and he was asleep “He’s late” Stiles looked at his watch.

“Were just going in before him” Derek said.

“No let’s wait” Stiles answered.

A couple of minutes later and the jeep pulled up outside the diner the doors opened and Oliver and Markus got out. “It looks closed” Oliver shut the door.

“Your right it does” Markus locked the jeep “let’s go” he walked.

“Wait” Oliver said and grabbed his arm

Markus turned round

Stiles looked out of the window “ah young love” he said.

“Huh didja say something” Derek looked at him. 

“Daddy” 

Stiles looked in the rear view mirror “yes Tempy” he answered.

“Elliot did another pooped” she told him Stiles sniffed and made a face.

Markus hugged Oliver “your my best friend” the older boy said “now let’s” he began.

“Markus, Oliver” they both turned round Derek and Stiles walked up each carrying a child “oh hey”.

Markus smiled “hi uncle Stiles, Uncle Derek” Oliver greeted them

“Ready for dinner” Stiles asked.

“Of course” they headed towards the diner Markus opened the door and they stepped in “why is it dark?” he pressed the light switch.

“Surprise” everyone called out.

“Whoa” he smiled.

“Happy 16th baby” Laura hugged her nephew he hugged her back “thanks Aunt Laura” they separated.

“You’ve reached 16 huh” an older Eric said to him.

Markus smiled “how’s the army E” he asked.

“I’m okay…….it’s a job right” he said Markus nodded Eric placed his arm round his shoulders.

“Party time”

“Happy birthday” John smiled.

“Thanks granddad” Markus beamed.

“Did you get anything nice” Melissa asked. 

“Nicks tickets and a jeep” Markus said.

“A jeep huh” John smiled “was you expecting this party” John asked Markus shook his head.

“Nope wasn’t expecting it at all” he told him “well it wouldn’t have been a surprise if I had known” Markus gave a shrug

Stiles walked up to them “hey dads…Melissa….Markus have you talked to your ma” he asked. Markus shook his head “well go find her then kid” he said to him “aye” Markus left.

Melissa gave a chuckle “he is just like his father when he was that age” Melissa said.

“Really was he exactly like that” Stiles asked her “okay”.

Markus walked up to Lydia “hi mom” she turned round to him “hey birthday boy” Lydia hugged him “okay time for cake” Allison walked and placed it down.

“Markus make a wish” a girl smiled at him he winked at her “any time Amy” he grinned “just blow out the candles already” the girl have a sigh.

Danny rolled his eyes “he is just like Derek” he said.

Ethan stood with him “but only with girls” Ethan smiled “hm”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –  
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Did you have a good birthday?” Derek asked.

Markus nodded “yeah I did……thanks for letting me have the jeep” Markus drunk a glass of juice.

“It was all Stiles idea” Derek said to him.

“Dad, can I ask you something?” Markus placed his glass down on the table in front of him.

“When did you know you were gay?” Markus asked him.

“14” came Derek’s answer.

“Ah okay” Derek raised an eyebrow “anything else you want to ask me” Derek asked him.

“No I think that was it” Markus answered.

“Markus, can I ask you something?” Derek asked him.

“Are you gay?”

The End………………..


End file.
